


Autumn

by MemoryDragon



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Introspection, M/M, New England Fall, b_e drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryDragon/pseuds/MemoryDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master and the Doctor take in the beauty of fall in New England.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who, nor do I make any claim to.  
>  **Warnings:** Really not much. Just the Master being the Master... Like most of my drabbles, unbeta'ed.  
>  **Notes:** Written for the best_enemies 100 drabble challenge. Really, I wrote this because I adore fall in New England. And I wanted them there, lying on Ten's coat. So I came up with some fluff to go with it. It was written in a ridiculously short time, so quality is not guaranteed. 
> 
> **Originally Posted:** Nov. 22, 2011

The Master laid back on the Doctor's coat, looking up at the trees above him. The cool, crisp air felt good on his skin and the leaves filled the sky with color; dark reds, yellows, oranges, and browns burning against the clear blue sky over head. Beautiful to the last, even in death.

Or it would be if the Doctor would shut up for more than half a minute. "There's nothing better than a New England fall. We~ll, possibly a New New New New New England fall, but this one was the original. Did you know the leaves turn color because the trees stop making chlorophyll that turns the leaves green? You get the red colors from excess glucose that-"

"I passed xeno-plant biology with higher marks than you."

"Oh,' the Doctor said, put out that his explanation was cut short. "Hang on, that was one of the classes I scored-"

The Master kissed him, deciding the easiest way to shut him up was to keep that lovely mouth occupied. The Doctor tasted of residual fear and uncertainty, filled with energy that he tossed away at the world in hopes that death would pass him by. So he was still thinking of the prophesy the old woman and the Ood had given? Oh, that was so very, very good. The Master was looking forward to it even as the Doctor ran from it.

Pushing the Doctor back against the ground, the Master listened to the cracking of the leaves beneath them as he deepened the kiss. He relished in the feeling of this Doctor's body beneath his, taking advantage of the time they still had. Beautiful to the last, even in death.

~FIN~


End file.
